Gewohnheitstiere
by MiekeLestrange
Summary: Es hätte so einfach werden sollen. Wach werden, anziehen, gehen, vergessen. Doch er will, dass sie bleibt. Kann man alte Gewohnheiten abstreifen, kann man sich an Dinge gewöhnen, für die man keinen Platz hat? Wäre es nicht einfacher, sie wäre einfach gleich am Abend gegangen? Ja, es wäre einfacher gewesen.


_Hallo! Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemand liest! Es ist meine erste Bond-Fanfiction, eine songfiction zu folgendem Lied: watch?v=LK39C7glpuI  
Vielleicht mag es jemand.  
Xoxo Mieke_

_Habits _

Als sie wach wurde, spürte sie einen starken Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn. Der Mann, mit dem sie nicht nur den letzten Abend, sondern auch die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Sie sollte nicht darüber, wer dieser Mann war. Sie wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

_None of my lovers dared leave me_

_I grew impatient and stale_

_Didn't look back once I'd left them_

_Cause I always expected to fail_

Vorsichtig versuchte sie, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Doch er schien andere Pläne zu haben. Gerade, als sie geglaubt hatte, sie hatte es geschafft, griff seine Hand blitzschnell nach ihrem Arm.

„Bond, seien Sie nicht kindisch."

„Bleib hier.", murmelte er. M sah ihn böse an.

„Sicher nicht."

007 seufzte resigniert, schlug die Augen auf, griff einmal auf die andere Seite des Betts und bevor M reagieren konnte, wurde sie völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem besten Agenten zurück ins Bett befördert. Wieder versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

„Bond, wir sind definitiv zu alt für solche Spielchen!"

„Leg dich hin, es ist vier Uhr morgens. Nur noch eine Stunde, danach kannst du meinetwegen abhauen."

„Seit wann duzen wir uns eigentlich?", fragte sie schließlich, sich ihrem Schicksal ergebend, als sie sich wieder neben ihn legte.

„Ich sehe es nicht ein, zu einer Frau, mit der ich gerade eine äußerst he-"

„BOND!"

„… eine äußerst gelungene Nacht verbracht habe, so viel Abstand zu wahren, als dass ich sie siezen müsste."

M rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und zog sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn.

„Bond. Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass das ein Fehler war und dementsprechend eine einmalige und nie wieder zu erwähnende Sache bleibt, oder?"

„Hmm."

„007?"

„WAS?"

„Es ist Ihnen bewusst?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Sehr gut."

Zufrieden schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Bond war offensichtlich dagegen, denn er hielt sie wieder am Arm fest.

„Ich will trotzdem, dass Sie da bleiben."

„Sie hören sich an wie ein trotziges Kind."

Bond setzte sich hinter sie und legte ihr seine Arme um die Taille. M entwich ein genießerischer Seufzer. Sie schloss die Augen, während Bond ihren Nacken küsste.

_But this time it's different_

_The rules don't apply_

„Komm zurück ins Bett.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. M gab sich geschlagen und folgte ihm freiwillig unter die Decke. Als sie sich seitlich hingelegt hatte und er seine Arme erneut um ihre Taille platziert hatte, nahm sie seine Hände in ihre. Sie genoss die Sicherheit, die er ausstrahlte. Das Gefühl, zumindest ansatzweise an nichts zu denken und sich völlig der Entspannung hinzugeben. Lange hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr gekannt. Zu lange, ihrer Meinung nach. Aber ändern konnte und wollte sie es nicht. Sie liebte ihren Job, er forderte sie, erfüllte sie, machte sie glücklich. Und er erlaubte kein Privatleben. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, hatte sie auch kein Bedürfnis danach. Und jetzt? Sie lag hier, in den Armen eines Mannes, es hatte keinerlei Zukunft. Sie zeigte es nicht, aber trotz allem, genoss sie es, in Bonds Armen zu liegen. Seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken zu spüren, erfüllte sie gerade, auch, wenn sie es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen wollte. Und ihm schon gar nicht. Immerhin war sie seine Chefin. Sie beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und schloss die Augen. Würde sie die Situation also doch noch ein bisschen genießen, das war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.

Sie erwachte das nächste Mal, als sie das Geräusch einer Tür hörte. Erschrocken sprang sie auf, vernahm, dass das Bett neben ihr leer war. Mit der Bettdecke um den Körper gewickelt, tappte sie durch Bonds Schlafzimmer, um die Lage abzuklären. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen und konnte sich beim Blick ins Esszimmer ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Bond hatte den Tisch gedeckt und offensichtlich Brötchen geholt. Wie das normale Menschen anscheinend taten, an einem freien Samstagmorgen. Warum wollte sie drei Stunden zuvor eigentlich abhauen? Was würde schon groß passieren, wenn sie einfach ein bisschen bei ihm bleiben würde. Merken würde es niemand.

War das am Morgen vielleicht ihre Angst gewesen, dass er sie schneller rausschmiss, als sie das wollte und war sie deshalb so früh gegangen. Manchmal verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr, aber seine Reaktion am Morgen hatte ihr ja eigentlich gezeigt, dass er es durchaus begrüßte, wenn sie noch bei ihm blieb. Und so auch jetzt. Liebevoll hatte er den Tisch gedeckt und pfiff, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehend, eine unkenntliche Melodie. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und lächelte, offensichtlich aufgrund ihres Anblickes. Er hing seine Jacke weg und kam mit großen Schritten lächelnd auf sie zu. Bei ihr angekommen, küsste er sie auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen, wie haben Sie genächtigt, gnädige Dame?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Sehr gut, gnädiger Herr."

Bond strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Bleibst du wenigstens noch zum Frühstück?"

„Wenn du möchtest, bleib ich sogar ein bisschen länger."

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte er lächelnd und küsste sie sanft.

„Wenn Sie sich benehmen, 007.", sagte sie grinsend und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Er bedeutete ihr, an der Stelle stehen zu bleiben und verschwand schnell im Bad. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, hatte etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt, lächelte geheimnisvoll. M beobachtete ihn mit fragendem Blick, doch Bond schwieg. Erst, als er vor ihr stand, erkannte sie in seinen Händen einen Morgenmantel. Er bedeutete ihr, nicht zu sagen, löste die Bettdecke von ihrem Körper, lies sie zu Boden fallen. Als er ihr in den Morgenmantel hilft, lehnt er sich an ihr Ohr.

„Woher kommt dieser plötzliche, aber durchaus erfreuliche Sinneswandel, Madam?"

„Ich habe Vor – und Nachteile abgewägt, eingehend darüber nachgedacht, und mit Frühstück bekommt man mich sowieso immer herum.

„Dann sollte ich mir das mit dem Frühstück wohl merken?"

Ihr amüsierter Blick wich einem ernsterem Gesicht. Entschuldigend nahm sie seine Hand.

„Trotz allem, meine Bedingung von heute Morgen steht – es muss eine einmalige, zugegeben sehr schöne, Sache bleiben."

Bond beschloss, nicht weiter auf ihre Forderung einzugehen. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie zum Tisch. Sie aßen, friedlich, ruhig, völlig ohne jede Hast. Ein bisschen verspielt, sie klaute ihm seine Brötchen, er trank ihren Kaffee. Sie hätten ein normales Paar sein können. Wenn sie nicht beide für den Geheimdienst arbeiten würden, sie nicht seine Chefin und bedeutend älter wäre und es keine einmalige Sache wäre. M dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn es echt wäre. Wenn sie beide ein Paar wären, woran sie eigentlich noch nicht mal denken durfte, aber es war ihr egal. Niemand würde sie für ihre Gedanken bestrafen können. Solange ihre Gedanken nicht zu ernsthaften Wünschen wurden. Und das würde nicht passieren, sie war vielleicht ein bisschen entspannt, aber deswegen nicht weltfremd. Das alles durfte nicht passieren und außerdem war sie sowieso nur eine kleine Zwischensequenz für ihn. Mit dem Moment, in dem sie über die Türschwelle treten würde, wäre ihre vertraute Bindung gekappt. Sie wäre wieder seine Chefin und er würde völlig verdrängen, dass er mit dieser viel älteren Frau geschlafen hatte.

_But this time it's different  
The rules don't apply  
But I need some distance to step out of line_

_So grant me this wish and meet me back here in a year  
If we still exist, I can let go of my fear_

Fear of normalcy  
Fear of the solid walls of our future and let go of my past

„Was denkst du?" Der berühmteste aller ‚Der Morgen danach'- Sätze riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah ihn forschend an und winkte dann ab.

„Völlig irrelevant."

„Erzähl es mir trotzdem."

„Nein.", flüsterte sie.

„Was ist?"  
Seine Miene hatte sich verfinstert. Er ahnte, was in ihr vorging, und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie sich kurz entspannen konnte. Aber offensichtlich konnte sie das nicht, denn sie stand plötzlich abrupt auf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie völlig angezogen und mit ihrer Tasche unter dem Arm vor ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht. Es ist sowieso schon zu viel passiert."

Mit einem entschuldigendem Blick ging sie in Richtung Tür und machte Anstalten, diese zu öffnen. Bond sprang auf, so schnell es ihm möglich war, und hastete hinterher. Zum wiederholten Male am heutigen Morgen, erwischte er sie am Arm, aber ihm war klar, dass er sie jetzt nicht halten konnte, wenn sie es nicht auch ein bisschen wollte. Und gerade erschien es ihm eher so, als könnte sie sich nicht schrecklicheres vorstellen, als zu bleiben. Es machte ihn traurig. Er hatte es als sehr schön und angenehm empfunden. Sie war intelligent, schlagfertig, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, er fand sie für sich unglaublich anziehend. Die Tatsache, dass sie älter oder seine Chefin war, störte da überhaupt nicht.

„Bleib bitte."

„Es tut mir leid, James. Es war schön, danke für das Frühstück, aber wir beide sollten es jetzt vergessen."

Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich um, und küsste ihn heftig. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, wollte sie sich lösen, aber er hielt sie, zum wiederholten Male, fest. Seine Hände lagen fest um ihre Hüfte und seine Lippen nahmen ihre ein. Anfangs wehrte sie sich dagegen, doch letztendlich gab sie nach und legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals. James schloss die Augen und genoss, nicht wissend, wie lange diese herrliche Harmonie halten würde.  
Auch M hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und musste es, entgegen ihres eigentlichem Willens und den Befehlen ihres Kopfes genießen. Er brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung. Natürlich hätte sie sich aus seinem Griff befreien können, er war schließlich nicht der einzige Agent im Raum, aber wollte sie es überhaupt? Hatte sie überhaupt das Bedürfnis zu gehen, wo sie es insgeheim doch so genossen hatte?

Immer, wenn sie eine Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht hatte, ging sie danach. Sie wollte ihnen nicht in die Augen schauen, sie tat es immer so. Das gab ihr kurzzeitig das Gefühl, unabhängig zu sein und doch ein Leben zu haben. So wurde niemand verletzt, sie konnte an die Arbeit gehen, behielt ihren klaren Kopf. Es war bei ihm anders, sie hatten Wein getrunken, ohne, dass sie beide betrunken waren. Es hatte sie nur angenähert. Und plötzlich hatte er sie geküsst. Und sie hatte sich dem hingegeben. Alles, was danach passiert war. Heute Morgen wollte sie es so machen, wie immer, schon da war ich bewusst, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er war ein Teil ihres Berufs, ein viel zu großer Teil ihres Lebens. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass es funktionierte, sie hatte alles anders gefühlt. Und all das machte ihr Angst, wie sollte sie auf seine Forderungen eingehen? Sie hatte nichts, was sie geben konnte und war zu fest gefahren, in ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Verhaltensmuster, als dass sie diese ändern könnte, egal, ob sie es wollte, oder nicht.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen, weil sie gedacht hatte, er war auch so. Und plötzlich verhielt er sich anders, als sie es erwartet hatte. Es war außer Kontrolle geraten. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber. Sahen sich an. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Sie beugte sich weiter zu ihm. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„M, du willst nicht gehen. Und ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss.

„Gib mir Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

Ohne eine weiteren Kuss oder ein weiteres Wort, drehte sie sich um und betrat den Hausflur.

Und diesmal ließ er sie gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zurückkommen würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, in der sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken musste.

_But with you it's different  
The rules don't apply_


End file.
